Gotei 13 (WolfSpirit)
This article is not affiliated with the current Fanon-Canon Project. It belongs to Wolf and may not be edited whatsoever without permission. The information this article pertains to is part of his Bleach AU series, Kaiten (回転, Revolutions) The Gotei 13 (護廷十三隊, goteijūsantai; 13 Division Imperial Guards), otherwise known as the 13 Court Guard Squads, is the organization which most join, and one of the three main branches of military in the . |textColour = White|name = Gotei 13|image = |kanji = 護廷十三隊|english = 13 Court Guard Squads|founder(s) = Not Mentioned|headquarters = ( )|leader(s) = Captain-Commander|senior member(s) = Captains|other members = Lieutenants Seated Officers Unseated Officers|affiliation = Lawfully Good|purpose = Military Protection|romaji = Goteijūsantai}} The most experienced and powerful of Gotei 13 Captains are promoted Purpose *Protection of the . *Combat operations on behalf of the . *Defence of the World of the Living. *Maintenance of the balance of Souls. Division Objectives *'1st Division:' Leadership *'2nd Division:' Stealth/Covert ops. Base of the Onmitsukidō *'3rd Division:' Assault Group *'4th Division:' Medical Treatments *'5th Division:' Support/Field ops. Messengers of the Gotei 13 *'6th Division': History and Archives *'7th Division:' unknown *'8th Division:' unknown *'9th Division:' Security. Also known for the Seireitei Bulletin *'10th Division:' unknown *'11th Division:' Offensive Combat *'12th Division:' Scientific Research. *'13th Division:' Communications Department. World of The Living security *'Kidō Corps:' Responsible for opening the Senkaimon, the gate between the human world and Soul Society. Uniform Almost all members of the Gotei 13 wear the standard Shinigami Shihakushō (死覇装, lit. "Garment of Dead Souls"), which consists of a white shitagi (下着, "under clothing"), a black kosode (小袖, "small sleeve"), a black hakama (袴), a white hakama-himo, white tabi (足袋, "foot pouch"), and waraji (草鞋, straw sandals). Each kosode has a small patch with the owner's division embroidered on the inside. Lieutenants will occasionally wear an armband (usually on their left arm) with a wooden badge that carries their division's symbol and number. They are required to wear this badge when summoned to a meeting. However, some Lieutenants may have their badge displayed on other parts of their body. (e.g Lieutenant Seyama's badge is tied around his waist.) In addition to the uniform mentioned above, (with the exception of the Lieutenant's armband) Captains wear a white haori (羽織) over the usual Shihakushō, with the number of their division on the back. Some Captains wear a long sleeved haori while others wear a sleeveless version, and either is considered "proper." The underside of the haori is color specific to each Captain's Division. Gotei 13 officers, particularly Captains and Lieutenants, often customize their uniform to suit personal tastes, as this is an acceptable practice. (e.g Captain Sutora wears a haori ''torn at the sleeves, and a collar. Captain Kuchiki wears his own ''haori more like a cape, with a red scarf around his shoulders.) Trivia |} Trivia * Trivia * This particular variation of the Gotei 13 exists in Bleach Kaiten (回転, ''Revolutions). ''Any continuity errors should just be accepted as being part of an alternate universe in which the original Gotei 13 never existed. * Captain-Commander Chinen Takishima, and Squad 8 Captain Entei Muori were once partners as Leader and Lieutenant of the Kidō Corps.